


The Color of Virtue

by TheSpasticFantastic



Series: When All Is Lost [12]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/pseuds/TheSpasticFantastic
Summary: It slowly dawns on Agnarr that Iduna might have other options.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: When All Is Lost [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571230
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	The Color of Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fericita, the best collaborator in the world, has told me that I am limited to the word "chuckle" only once per story from here on out. I think the original count was 11? Thank you for your patience and making the rules :D
> 
> Written for Agduna Week 2020. Prompt: Color.

Agnarr found the errant painting tucked under a rock at a sitting table near the gardens. He smiled and picked it up, inspecting the meticulously rendered white lilies in the pale cream and delicate yellow-brown hues. He would recognize one of Iduna’s paintings from among any number placed before him. She had the self-taught style of a capable amateur, lacking some of the technical prowess of the visiting prospects who Lady Wollen and Captain Calder had invited over the past year, but when it came to depicting a plant as a living thing, he found none of them to be her equal. He felt a little flame of pride licking up through his chest. He had been the one, after all, who had gifted the orphanage with a bevy of pigment and paintbrushes that first winter she had spent in Arendelle. He had told her how naturalists rendered their discoveries after she had spent the better part of one of their walks telling him all about the different ferns in the forest. He had thought there had been two. Green and slightly darker green.

Eir told him how she had taken to painting whenever she wasn’t attending the Academy, or her chores, or the other children. He had bribed the Rundel siblings in candy to pass along some of the work she had seen fit to throw away. Then he had bribed Iggy and Stig not to tell Iduna that he was bribing the Rundels. Agnarr smiled at the memory. The past four years had passed quickly. Things were always changing. Henrik had recently told him that he would be departing Arendelle in less than two months. Bound for Oxford, of all places, part of his mother’s schemes to branch out into the ice export business.

“And what is that, Your Majesty?” Agnarr traced his finger along the broad line of a stem before looking up at Hubert Bonfrey, a delegate from Belgium only two or three years older than him. Hubert was tall enough to look Agnarr in the eye, with a dark, neat beard and an easy-going disposition. His pronunciation of Norwegian could be a bit halting, but he made up for it by being polite and apologizing in advance for his clumsy words. He was also well-read and happy to discuss literature once their negotiations were done. Agnarr liked dealing with him immensely.

“Nothing much, just one of my friend’s paintings,” he replied and handed the watercolor to Hubert.

“Ah, a very fine likeness. And these words here?” Hubert frowned as he squinted at them. “These are . . .instructions, no?”

“Yes,” Agnarr grinned as he took the painting back and tucked it back under the rock. He didn’t want to ruin it by folding it in his pocket. It would be easy enough to stop by later and get it to put with the others he had collected. He waved his hand at the rows of burdoch, yarrow, wormwood and other assorted plants that Iduna was growing. “The gardens of our Royal Apothecary.”

“Oh, you mean the lovely young lady from your birthday gala,” Hubert reached out to run a finger along the edge of the paper. Agnarr stared at him a moment. “Iduna, I believe is her name.”

“You . . .how do you know Iduna?”

“She was kind enough to grace me with a dance,” Hubert was beaming. “Such a pity that she felt ill and left shortly thereafter. To tell you the truth, I was hoping to make time to see her while I was here. I hope you don’t think it too bold of me, King Agnarr, but I thought I knew every one of the lovely young women who were being presented to you. Quite a surprise to see you lead off the ball with an unknown face that night. And such a fetching one! Naturally, I thought I had been quite remiss in my job duties, eh?” He laughed and looked at Agnarr expectantly. Agnarr managed to force a chuckle.

“No, she-“

“Oh, she told me how she is the Royal Apothecary and how she was invited as part of her title. She made it quite clear that she wasn’t one of the women being presented.”

Agnarr winced internally. “And she told you this . . .when?”

“Oh,” Hubert gave a light shrug. “When we were dancing. I believe you were on your third dance of the night. Such a lovely dancer,” Hubert gave a small sigh and lopsided smile. “But alas, she was not feeling well. Again, such a pity. Some of the other fellows were quite put out that she left. Myself included. But while we were talking she told me that she worked in an Apothecary in the town. Vickers?”

“Visser’s,” Agnarr’s mouth felt suddenly dry.

“Visser’s, yes, that’s it!” Hubert snapped his fingers. “But, of course, I should have thought to ask you, Your Majesty. She is your Royal Apothecary, after all. You must know quite a bit about her.”

“I – yes. I do. We’ve been friends for quite some time.”

“What remarkable luck. I can ask you, then, before I talk to her and make a fool of myself. She must have a suitor, a lovely wit like that. And the Royal Apothecary! Am I wasting my time?”

“Wasting your time?” Agnarr felt rather off balance as he looked at Hubert’s eager expression.

“Yes. Is she courting already? Or engaged, perhaps? I would never, of course, impose my interest on a woman who was already formally pledged to another. Especially not one in a foreign land,” he bowed his head deferentially to Agnarr. “Although my father met my mother in Prussia. They courted briefly and he made such an impression she agreed to marry him and return to Antwerp.”

“Ah, he did?” Agnarr’s years of diplomatic training were starting to take over. Although his mind was blank, his mouth was making polite contributions to the conversation. “How fortunate for him.” He glanced down at the painting. “Um, no. She’s definitely not engaged. I don’t believe she’s courting any one.” She certainly wasn’t courting him. 

He had tried, several times, to make plain his interest and intentions, but every time he had stumbled over his words or had been interrupted or she had seemed to change the subject before he reached his final point. He had been a bit crestfallen when he had visited her at the apothecary shop shortly after his birthday and she hadn’t been wearing the necklace he gave her. He hadn’t wanted to be so forward as to ask her about it, it wasn’t as though she wore any other fine things while working and he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, but Maddie had mentioned – without any prompting or question – that Iduna had loved it and put it on her bedpost for safekeeping. 

“Excellent!” Hubert clapped his hands together, looking delighted. “You wouldn’t mind then, if I spoke to her? I’m not trying to steal away your Royal Apothecary, but she is quite unique. Very smart. And she had a lovely, ah,” he waved a hand, motioning at his cheek. “The word? Blush. Yes. The color to her face when I asked about her dancing with you. Such a delightful woman. I would like to get to know her more. With the most honorable of intentions, of course.”

“Of course,” Agnarr muttered. He had known Hubert for several years from when he used to accompany his predecessor. He was a good man, humble and honest. He treated everyone warmly. There were no reasons he could think of, aside from his own selfish desires, to stop Hubert from speaking to Iduna. “Of course you can speak to her, Hubert. Anyone can direct you to Mr. Visser’s Apothecary Shop. It’s just off Market Square.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Hubert bowed his head with a smile. “For making this all the more easier. Such a lovely dance partner a man doesn’t soon forget.” Agnarr managed to mumble some words of agreement before steering the conversation back to trade. He certainly had not forgotten the feel of her waist under his hands as they moved effortlessly around the ballroom. Or the intoxicating sense of her heat against him. Or the scent of the perfume she had been wearing. He had woken in the middle of the night several times since the ball, aching and ashamed, his dreams assailed by the clarity of his memories. Of course, Hubert wouldn’t forget her. Who would?

Agnarr spent the evening reviewing contracts with Captain Calder until he begged His Majesty’s pardon, but he would like to see his wife before she went to sleep. Agnarr tried to lose himself in several different volumes in the library, but found himself unable to focus. Wondering if Hubert had gone directly to Visser’s and whether or not he was with Iduna even now, while Agnarr ghosted the halls of his own castle. Finally, he found himself at his personal desk, turning the key to the drawer that held the sketches and paintings he had amassed over the years. He had never filed them in any particular order. He spread them out on his desk, smiling at the variety of local plant life that lay before him.

He knew the names of most of them, thanks to Iduna’s patient brushwork and patient teaching. He could see how her writing hand grew clearer, more confident, after she moved to Arendelle and started working in the shop. He wondered, idly, if she was trying to put together a book or guide. She just always seemed to know how to make any remedy for almost any ailment right off the top of her head. It had saved them during the outbreak.

Sleep did not come easy that night.

He tried not to count the minutes until his meeting with Hubert in the coming afternoon. Agnarr was very proud that he managed to hold a coherent conversation for ten minutes before getting to the point. He cleared his throat.

“So, Hubert, were you able to speak with Iduna yesterday?”

“Ah, yes,” he shrugged and pressed his hand to his heart. “But she declined my invitation to dinner. She told me that she was very flattered by my interest, but that her affections are here in Arendelle and she does not see herself leaving. Perhaps I should not have told her the story of my mother and father so soon?” He laughed. “And the old proprietor seemed rather annoyed by me. I do not think I am the first fellow to come and speak to her there.”

Agnarr barely heard what the man was saying, so relieved that he couldn’t help but join Hubert’s laughter. He begged for Lady Wollen’s pardon, shortly thereafter, requesting that they postpone their meeting until the following day and quickly made his way to see Iduna. The bell clanged as he entered and her smile brightened the room when she saw him.

“Good afternoon, Your Majesty, what a pleasant surprise!” She worked with her hands as she spoke. “What brings you here? In good health, I hope?”

“Sickeningly so,” he grinned. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but never stopped smiling. “I, uh, brought you your painting. You left it near the gardens. Of the white lily.”

“Oh,” she glanced at it as he held it up. “That was just a practice one for my final attempt. But that was very thoughtful of you, thank you.” She began wiping her hands on a towel. “I should also mention, I hope I didn’t get you into any trouble with your Belgian friend.”

Agnarr froze. “Hubert?” He swallowed as she nodded.

“Yes, Hubert. He told me that you had told him I wasn’t courting anyone.”

“No – I didn’t, I mean – yes, I did tell him that you weren’t courting anyone,” Agnarr found himself fiddling with the edges of the paper, unable to meet her eyes. “I just, you know, I assumed that I would know if you were courting someone. But maybe you want your privacy, I don’t know.”

“No, Your Majesty,” she responded wryly, crossing her arms and smirking. “I’m not courting anyone. And even if I were and wanted privacy, you have to remember that Greet and I share a room so the entire kingdom would know I was courting. Possibly before I did.”

Agnarr laughed. “That’s a good point.” He managed to hold her gaze, feeling his cheeks burn. “Hubert is a good man and when he asked after you, it caught me off guard. I didn’t know what to say. And, no, you didn’t get me – or Arendelle – in any trouble. Trade relations are still strong.”

“That’s a comfort and a load off my mind and conscience,” she smiled as she rubbed her sides with her arms. 

“Sometimes – I just, I don’t mean to overstep my boundaries, Iduna,” he said slowly, carefully, uncertain of exactly what he was trying to convey. “I hate to think of you ever leaving Arendelle. The whole Council does. That’s one of the reasons Captain Calder pushed for the title as well. It’s like Lady Wollen said – and I agree – you are the embodiment of everything that is good about Arendelle.”

Even in the dim light of the shop, he could clearly see the blush rising in her cheeks as she lowered her eyes. Her tongue quickly darted out over her lips. “Thank you, Your Majesty,” her voice soft. She clasped her hands in front of her and looked at the ground. “I appreciate your kind words. And, for what it’s worth, I don’t ever see myself leaving Arendelle.”

It was as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and Agnarr could not stop himself from grinning. She had told him as much before, but it was always nice to hear that she wouldn’t be leaving him any time soon. He was about to say something, when he saw that she was opening her mouth to speak, and he silenced himself. He waited as she took a few moments to put the words together.

“It’s not just that, not seeing myself leave,” she said softly, wringing her hands. “It’s also that I - that we-“ They both jumped as the bell clanged. Mr. Visser wore the look of polite shock that he always assumed whenever Agnarr visited.

“Oh, Your Majesty! I apologize,” he bowed. “It’s just that usually one of your guards is outside when you stop by. Sorry to be gone so long, Iduna. Monsen is being an utter mule these days with his prices. It never used to take me so long to haggle!”

“Um, well, I’d best be off then.” Agnarr straightened and slipped the painting into his waistcoat. “Speaking of leaving Arendelle, Henrik will be off to Oxford before too long. Perhaps we could all get together to see him off before he leaves.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea and I believe that Greet is already planning for it.” Iduna grinned and gave him a quick curtsey. “Enjoy your day, Your Majesty.”

“Please do the same, Iduna.”


End file.
